Microsoft Sam and The Psychic Dominator Disaster
Microsoft Sam and The Psychic Dominator Disaster is an upcoming 6 episode series by EASlol , it features Earth 2 , 2 days after the end of the Reaper War and the Lolrope Invasion, with The Yuri Brotherhood rising and inventing The Psychic Dominator , unbenounced to Earth 2 's inhabbitants, Yuri had a plan for world domination using the Psychic Dominator and their sinister Genetic Mutator . Yuri then forms a new faction with a secret army of his own, known as The Yuri Brotherhood and begins to wreak havoc all over the planet, The Nations of Earth 2 must stop Yuri before he dominates the entire world. This is also the first TTS war series to use Voice Acting. Protagonists (Casting is open) *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Radar Overseer Scotty *Thunderbirds101 *Ex-CLPA *AT88TV *EF88/Frost *TRM *EASlol *Admiral Johnson *Rear Admiral Jenkins *Microsoft Mary *SUP3RNOVATJJ *The Minecraftian Space Corps Antagonists *Yuri *The Yuri Brotherhood Episodes (WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD) Episode 1 (DEFCON 2) With the Countries of earth 2 aware of the Psychic Dominator Devices, Thunderbirds101 is called back to the ULR to asses a dangerous situation, Microsoft Sam contacts TB101 telling that Yuri has surfaced out of hiding after the terrorist attack in Loldon. Sam Informs Thunderbirds101 that Yuri's Forces have taken Lolcatraz Island in Soi Fransisco and is building a Psychic Dominator there, Sam is then interrupted by Yuri who proceeds to tell Thunderbirds101 that there is a network of Psychic Dominator's all over the world and in only a few moments they will be activated, The transmission from Yuri Cuts off and Sam Informs Thunderbirds101 that the Psychic Dominator is beginning to deploy, Thunderbirds101 orders an airstrike on Lolcatraz Island and several ULR Fighters begin flying towards Lolcatraz Island, sirens go off on Lolcatraz Island as Anti-Air Guns open fire on the ULR Fighters, 3 are shot down almost instantly, but in one last desperate attempt the final ULR Fighter jet gets shot down and crashes into the Nuclear Powerplant on Lolcatraz Island, disabling all power on the island. One of Yuri's men informs Him that one of the ULR's Fighter Jets have damaged one of the powerplants on Lolcatraz Island and the Psychic Dominator on the island will not function, Yuri then orders his men to activate 2 of the devices in Froflance and Lolgium, All Of Froflance and Lolguim fall under Yuri's Control within hours, and nearly 1/3 of Lolrope falls under Yuri's Control. Meanwhile, in the ULR, Thunderbirds101 declares a global emergency and it appears Earth 2 is about to enter yet another crisis. Episode 2 (Cliffhanger) With The Psychic Dominator On Lolcatraz stalled, Yuri's Forces now infiltrate Soi Fransisco to capture powerplants to bring The Psychic Dominator on Lolcatraz back online, MS Sam and his forces are also in the city, determined to stop Yuri's Forces before they get any powerplants. A Battle ranges through the city for 12 hours with the ULR Coming out victorious, But Elseware, Yuri is planning something more sinister Episode 3 (Terror Is Near) This Episode is not scripted at this time Episode 4 (Domination) This Episode is not scripted at this time Episode 5 (One Small Step) This Episode is not scripted at this time Episode 6 (Brain Freeze) This Epside is not scripted at this time Soundtrack Category:War Series Category:Series Made By EASlol Category:Non-Canon Category:Series